


Kinives and floorboards and dogs

by Bloodsucker



Category: There isn't really a fandom
Genre: Anger, Death, F/F, Minor Character Death, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsucker/pseuds/Bloodsucker
Summary: I can't really write a summary without giving what happens away, so I won't write one :)





	Kinives and floorboards and dogs

It should not have been this hard to hide a body, especially one belonging to an 9 year-old child. Don't get me wrong, I knew it was a bad idea, but she was horrendous. The little brat just kept on laughing and talking in that got damn awful, scratchy voice. I resented that child so much. I just had to get her to stop. I didn't mean to stab her. I just wanted to scare her into being quiet. It worked, but not in the way I had anticipated. She wasn't meant to be so close to the knife I was using. But she was. Paley didn't die when the knife sliced into her flesh. She just curled over and fell to her knees, screaming and couching up blood. I knew then that I had to finish what I had started before she could tell my wife.

 

It was then that I lunged forwards, this time with the intent on ending her. The knife plunged deep into her abdomen. I pulled my arm back and plunged it into her again and again and again, until she was lying lifeless on the cold floorboards with thirty-seven gushing wounds. Blood gently trickled from her distorted body onto the flood, slipping through the floorboards. This was going to be a pain to clean up.

 

I looked around, trying to think of a way to dispose of Paley's body. Gears started turning as I glanced down at my bloodied hand. The knife I was holding. That was the solution. Using my wife's favourite kitchen utensil, I slowly approached my motionless daughter. My legs clicked as I bent down to hover over her. I raised the knife and with a final strike, I dug the knife into her side and slowly cut her in half, starting just below the belly button, in a jagged line, listening to the relaxing sounds of her flesh and bones sliding against the knife.

 

When her body was finally dismembered, I dropped the knife and breathed in the sweet aroma of blood that was pouring from the body. I stood up and walked casually towards the kitchen cupboard and opened the creaky door. I reached in, careful not to touch anything as I didn't want to leave any blood as evidence, and pulled out a meat grinder. I took it back to Paley's body and bent back down, my legs clicking again, and placed the object besides her. I started up the electric meat grinder, picking up the lumps of flesh and chucking the carelessly into it. An hour later all the flesh had been grinded into small pieces of meat and bones, now unidentifiable. I grabbed the meat-filled bowl and walked towards the back door, opening it whilst balancing the bowl on my leg.

 

Once I was outside, I went up to the feeding corner to feed my dogs dinner. It was the perfect way to destroy evidence. There was no doubt about that. Once the bowl was empty, I took a step back and watched as the five massive animals came charging towards their feeding stations to gobble down their 'food'. Chuckling, I walked back inside to wash up the meat grinder, before putting it into the washing machine, just to make sure. I looked to the floor, realising that I was going to have to clean that mess up. I grabbed the bleach and cleaning scrubs before getting on my knees to scrub the blood out of the  floorboards. I caught a glimpse of the knife in my eye. I quickly washed it up and dried it. I quickly went back to the crime scene and lifted the floorboards to place it under them. I would have t o buy a new one.

 

\--

I just got out of the shower, after burning my clothes, just as my wife entered the house. I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to greet my wife, happily. "Hey Alex!! How was your day?" My wife, Charlie, said as I pulled her in for a hug. "Hey baby. It was fabulous. I was just about to leave to pick up Paley. Would you like to come?" She smiled and nodded her head, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Of course. I would love to go with my favourite wife to pick up my favourite child."  


End file.
